Maelstrom Of The Seas
by Loki555
Summary: Uzumaki D. Naruto is looking for his mothers killer. He hears from his granpa that he can attain his revenge if he heads to Paradise. Join him an the Uzumaki pirates as they go on a journey for Power, Fame, Wealth, and Freedom.
1. Prologue

This idea has been buggin me for the past two weeks. Am going to put on a poll on what DF Naruot should have. This is mostly to see your opinions but please remember that i have final say on this matter.

The two choices are the Kaze Kaze No Mi (Wind Wind Devils Fruit) or the Goro Goro No Mi. If I end up choosing the Goro Goro No Mi then Enel with have a lightning Paramecia fruit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own One Piece.

On the deck of a ship in the New World three men, that together would cause the Marines and the World Government much trouble, sat sharing a drink. One was a huge man that seems to be at least fourteen feet tall. He had a crescent moon shape mustache. He had a bisento next to his throne like chair. This man was known as Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world.

The next man was in his late 30s. He had a claw like scar over his left eye. He had unkempt red hair. Wore a long black cape slung over his shoulders with a button-up white shirt. This man was one of the Four Emperors of the New World, a Younkou. He goes by the title "Red-Haired Shanks".

The last of the trio is just as deadly as the others. He has a scar running through his right eye, which is often hidden behind his round glasses. He has distinctive facial white hair. Always wears long silver cloaks. This man is Silvers Rayleigh, also known to the world as "Dark King Rayleigh". The first mate of Gol D. Rogers.

"Gurarara, What a surprise," bellowed Edward Newgate AKA Whitebeard, "To see the Dark King after all these years." He paused to take a sip of the sake that Shanks had given to him. The man suddenly turned serious and asked "Why are you here cause it sure aint to talk about the old days."

The Dark King took a moment to reply, seemingly thinking of the time spent on the Oro Jackson. "Those were good times." He paused and his eyes seemed to darken with rage, misery, and a little hope as well. "But your right where not here to talk about the previous age."

"In all my time on these oceans… the duels with Hawkeye… betting my arm on a new age… there is only one scar that still aches." Here the red-haired man pointed at the claw like scar that ran through his left eye. "This scar inflicted by your man, Marshall D. Teach. And it wasn't like I was careless; no he was hiding his skill in the shadows of the great Whitebeard." Here he stopped to le the words he just spoke sink in. "Ace may be strong but he's not strong enough to take on a man like Teach."

"Gurarara, a brat like you dares to step on my ship to say such things," Whitebeard took on a look of barely retrained rage. "His crime… is something that is highly forbidden on a pirate ship. _**HE KILLED A NAKAMA. **_ How is the soul of my dead son supposed to rest if his killer is not punished for his crime?"

"We're not asking you to stop hunting him down," Rayleigh decided to intervene before the two Younkous started fighting. "There is another that is hunting Teach down."

Whitebeard seemed taken aback by these words. He was now intrigue by the situation instead of the anger that he felt just moments ago. He simply asked "Who." The Dark King took out a piece of paper and handed it to the eldest of the younkous. "Gurarara that old monkey finally let the kid out huh."

"Yea he came to visit me before heading to Paradise with his crew." He paused to take another sip of his dink. "He heard that Ace was sighted in Alabasta and headed straight there. You know how he is impulsive and hot-headed."

The three men sat in silence for a few moments. The Strongest Man in the World was trying to choose between leaving Ace to take care of Teach or let the Blonde brat deal with him. 'On one hand if I called back Ace I look weak in the eyes of the world. On the other hand he could die fighting Teach. I could have him… Yes that would work'. He finished the rest of his sake and looked at the other men before him. "I will agree do it on one condition, let them do it together."

'A team consisting of Portgas D. Ace and Uzumaki D. Naruto would be able to bring down Teach. The problem is the last time the two of them fought together they turned an island into ash.' Shanks really did not want them anywhere near each other. Alone the two of them are monsters but together the reach a level that is equal to a younkou if not greater.

Before Shanks could voice his concerns Rayleigh agreed with Edward Newgate. "That's not a problem. Just give me a Den-Den Mushi and I should be able to send a message to Naruto." Whitebeard called Marco, his first division commander, over an explained what was going on. About ten minutes later Marco returned with the Den-Den Mushi. Rayleigh dialed the Uzumaki Pirate crew's number and waited.

The call was answered by a monotone voiced. "Who is this?" The voice belonged to Garra of the Ash, first mate of Uzumaki Pirates.

"Garra give the phone to my adorable little grandson," Rayleigh took a sick pleasure in embarrassing Naruto. Garra gave an affirmative reply and quickly went to get his hyperactive captain.

A moment later Uzumki D. Naruto took the Den-Den Mushi from his fist mate. "Garra said you needed to talk to me, old man," came the irrespective reply of the captain.

"Cheeky brat," murmured Rayleigh. "Look we need you to let Ace help you with Blackbeard when you meet up with him."

Although many would say that Naruto is an idiot these people would be wrong. The captain of the Crimson Princess may act like an idiot but the truth was he was very smart. He caught onto the fact the Rayleigh said "we" instead of "I" and was not going to agree until he knew who the others were. "Who's 'we', old man?" After half an hour of explaining what was going on to the blonde captain, he relented to allow it.

"Well that was surprisingly easy," stated a shocked Red-Haired Shanks. He was expecting them to be arguing with the blonde for at least a couple of hours.

"Not really," replied a smiling Rayleigh. "Naruto wants revenge on Blackbeard, but at the same time he's not blinded by that vengefulness," explained Rayleigh. "Now enough of this let's get back to drinking and reminiscing of the old days, ehh Eddy," said a laughing Dark King. It took 39 gallons of rum and three days for Red-Haired Shanks and Dark King Rayleigh to finally leave the Moby Dick.


	2. Marineford's Dilema

3 Months Later

In the new world there exist beings that are monsters among monsters; the strongest of these beings are no doubt the four Younkous. These four command enough power that one of them alone would prove too much for the marines to handle alone. The crews that have allied themselves to them only augment their power. Out of these four crews the most well known would have to be the Whitebeard Pirates. A crew of 16 divisions led by Edward Newgate, the Strongest Man in the World. Division commanders that are infamous to the world lead the respective divisions. Any one of these Commanders can go toe to toe with any Vice-Admiral or lower rank marine. Thus the marines would do anything to stop the Younkous from ever forming alliances.

That is why when Marine Base G-1 reported that the Younkou known as Whitebeard had met with Red-Haired Shanks Marineford descended into panic. When it was later reported that the first mate to Gol D. Rogers, the previous Pirate king had also been part of the meeting several of the "strongest" marines in the world suffered from cardiac arrest.

In a meeting between the Marines greatest powers they were trying to figure out why two Younkous would meet. "What we know is that Dark King Rayleigh met with two Younkous," announced the voice of Fleet Admiral Sengoku. "What we cannot figure is why these men would meet." The usually calm and powerful voice of the Fleet Admiral had a hint of fear in his voice, if that was even possible. If not the fear in his voice then the fact that Admiral Aokiji, the laziest Marine in history, was wide-awake for this meeting should tell you the ripples that this meeting was causing to the world.

"Sir, do you think this has anything to do with the resent defeat of Crocodile of the Shichibukai," one of the many Vice-Admirals in the room asked. This was a thought that was running through the minds of most of the people in the room. 'Would the Younkous push the balance of power know that a member of the Shichibukai was defeated.'

"No. Whitebeard doesn't really care about something like that," answered Vice-Admiral Momongo. "If it was Kaidou or Big Mom then there would be a possibility," here he paused to collect his thoughts. "Red-haired was once offer a place among the shichibukai and he responded by telling us to put the invitation where the sun don't shine."

This was news to most of the marines in the room. Many of them believed that since Red-Haired was a member of the deceased pirate kings crew that he would never be offered such a title. Hell would freeze over before Sengoku would let that man become a shichibukai. But the truth is that the Marines have no say on who is picked to hold the title of Shichibukai.

'Such a meeting would send ripples across the world' thought the "Great Strategist" Vice-Admiral Tsuru. 'What we need to figure out is what changes have happened in the world since then.' "What has change in the world since the meeting," she inquired to the other marines within the room.

"A rookie in East Blue defeated all the major Pirates there," said a random marine. His words where mostly taken as a joke, the weakest sea won't feel this ripple for a bit longer. "That rookie later went on to defeat Sir Crocodile of the Shichibukai. A couple of other crews made themselves known. Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates, Fire Tank Pirates and The Nine Tails Pirates," he seemed to know this from memory, maybe one of those pirates was related to him.

"Which of those crew has made the biggest impact," asked Tsuru. The younger marines had no clue where she was going with this line of thinking. But to those who knew how the Strategist worked, waited for the conclusion of her thoughts.

"The Nine Tail Pirates led by Uzumaki D. Naruto..." here Tsuru stop listening. She like the rest of the top brass in the Marines knew of the significance of a man bearing the Will Of D. A person who bears the Will Of D will bring change to the world in one-way or the other. This change is usually followed by a lot of paperwork for the marine's top brass.

"What has he done that has a bigger impact than defeating a shichibukai," questioned Vice-Admiral Ronse. He had to know what this pirate had done that qualifies at a higher level than defeating a Shichibukai. Truthfully most of the Officers in the room have the same thought.

"He attacked crews that were allied to Kaidou and Big Mom," responded a Vice-Admiral from the New World. " Not only did he do this but he also won." The marines in the room tried not to let the shock that a rookie could defeat a crew from the New World so easily. "He has about 10 powerful people under his command, and out of these ten people four ate a devils fruit."

Garp the Fist had remain uninterested by these events until a man with the Will Of D was mentioned. Now he was curious about this young man. "Do we know what fruits?" he asked the Vice-Admiral.

"As far as we can tell only one was discover," he stops to look through the documents in front of him. "It seems one of the fruits is the Netsu Netsu No Mi (Heat Heat Devils Fruit), it was consume by a women." That was not as bad as it could be at least it wasn't a fruit with the capabilities of ending the world. "It also says that the captain has not actually participated in battle." Admiral Akainu was about to comment on the current situation when a loud crash outside of the room drew the attention of the Marines.

The doors swung open as a young-looking marine nervously entered the room. He looked towards The Buddha looking for permission to speak. When he received a positive reply he started his urgent report. "The Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Potgas D. Ace has been sighted travelling with a crew in the first half of the Grand Line."

The effect this single statement had, cannot and will not be overlooked. The Marines started to shout to be heard. Suddenly Fleet Admiral Sengoku slammed his hand into the table, cracking it down the middle. "ENOUGH. Let him speak." The level of noise in the room instantly dropped.

"We believe that the crew is the Nine Tail Pirates." Said the now pale looking marine.

* * *

An: Its so hard to write Sengoku, but i tried. I willmake an effort in getting the next capter out by the end of the weekend.

If anyone can guess who the person with the DFs is then ill let you pick a member of Naruto's crew. Review


End file.
